


Career Advice

by DonnaRider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: “Moony!” Remus was lost in his thoughts but his body turned almost automatically at the sound of the familiar voice.Sirius was running towards him, waving frantically. He was out of breath when he reached him and had to put his hands on his knees for a few seconds before he could talk.“What are you doing out here? Minnie showed up in the common room because you didn’t turn up to career advice with her. Told me I had a bad influence on you and so on.” His serious expression changed to a pleased smirk.





	

 

“Moony!” Remus was lost in his thoughts but his body turned almost automatically at the sound of the familiar voice.

Sirius was running towards him, waving frantically. He was out of breath when he reached him and had to put his hands on his knees for a few seconds before he could talk.

“What are you doing out here? Minnie showed up in the common room because you didn’t turn up to career advice with her. Told me I had a bad influence on you and so on.” His serious expression changed to a pleased smirk.

“Oh. Well, I must have forgotten it was today,” Remus replied and continued walking. Sirius followed him and caught up to him eventually to look at his face.

“Moony, I just searched the whole damn castle for you, so you could at least try to lie better than that.” He walked in front of Remus and forced him to stop. Then he touched the other’s lower lip with the tip of his finger. “Also you’re doing that thing where you chew on your lip and we both know you only do that when something is really bothering you.” Remus drew back from the touch and duck his head a little before he walked around Sirius with a sigh. Naturally, Sirius followed him again, still waiting for an answer. It took a solid 3 minutes before Remus finally spilled. Sirius didn’t say anything the whole time, he knew he just had to wait.

“I just don’t see the point in it, okay… We all know that no one is going to hire me because of my… condition… So I’m gonna end up working stupid muggle jobs anyways. Not to forget that I will have to switch those every few months before anyone notices anything weird which means that I won’t work anywhere long enought to even get something like a promotion so I will forever earn just enough to not end up under a bridge. So thanks but no thanks. No career advice needed for this werewolf.” Sirius stared at him mouth open before he finally shook his head a little.

“Oh my, I’m glad you talked to me about that instead of botteling it up and letting your mind run amok,” he said in a sassy tone. “Remus, when you were little you probably thought you would never ever get into Hogwarts, yet here you are. So I’d say your chances of getting hired in the wizarding world are definitely higher than you think.” Remus huffed but he ignored it. “Besides, McGee actually knows what she’s doing and I bet you she has done some excessive research regarding your possibilities. You know how much she likes you.” Remus didn’t answer. Sirius grabbed his wrist and pulled on it lightly to make him stop and turn towards him.

“Look it might be hard for a while, I’m not gonna lie… but I guess we could get a small flat with the money from my uncle. Nothing fancy of course but I don’t want that anyways. I can probably get some decent job until you find something if you keep making sure I pay attention in class… and you know, if you have to quit and I get fired, and we both know I will at some point because I am me, we’re just gonna live off Jamie’s money for a while. I personally think we deserve some sort of compensation for all the years we endured his pining for Evans and all the cheesy stuff he said about her, right?”

Remus stayed quite for a while. “We? You… want to move in together after school?”

“Of course!” Sirius tried to act confident but a small blush crept up his cheeks. “I mean… if you want to that is…” he scratched his head “I guess I just always thought that you know… you and me will… well… that we will walk this path together…?” Remus smiled.

“So, I’m not just some flirt then?” he asked chuckling. Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes theatrically.

“Remus we’ve been dating for almost a whole year now. You know damn well I’ve never been with anyone that long before. So no, you’re definitely not just a flirt.” Remus smirked and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

“So… together?” he asked while turning around to walk back to the castle with Sirius.

“Together.”

“Promise?” Sirius laced their fingers together.

“Promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius cosplay and edit by facebook.com/LeoCosplay  
> Remus cosplay and ficlet by me  
> check out our cosplay page facebook.com/MaraudersCos  
> donnarider.tumblr.com or  
> instagram.com/donna_rider  
> for more of my cosplays :)


End file.
